Good bye Razor?
by ConsultingWesen
Summary: T-bone and Razor once again clash with Dark Kat. Complications? Razor goes missing, and everyone except T-bone assumes he's dead. As T-bone looks for clues towards his buddy's disappearance the same question is on his mind. Is Razor truly dead?


Title: Good bye Razor?  
>Author: Penny Tortoiseshell<br>E-mail address:  
>Date: 3-17-11<br>Rating: K+  
>Warnings: A little violence, not to in death so nothing major.<br>Disclaimer: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, its characters and concepts are copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used without permission.  
>Summary: T-bone and Razor once again clash with Dark Kat. Complications? Razor goes missing, and everyone except T-bone assumes he's dead. As T-bone looks for clues towards his buddy's disappearance the same question is on his mind. Is Razor truly dead?<br>Author's Comments/Notes: This is my first Fanfic I have written so I hope you like it. I'm welcomed to any comments about it.

Prologue: The call

"Swat Kats, come in!"

"Chance, Callie is calling us!" Jake calls to his buddy as he gets up from under the car he was working on.

"I'm on it Jake!" Chance replies picking up the communicator. "Yes, Miss Briggs?" He asks as Jake runs up to join him.

"Guys we've got big trouble, it's Dark Kat! He's robbing Megakat city bank!"

Jake and Chance glance each other a worried look. "We're on our way!" They both shout running to the hangar.

Chapter 1: The disappearance

At the scene Dark Kat chuckled to himself as the Enforcers "try" to stop him. "Foolish Enforcers." He mumbles to himself. As His creeplings bring him the last load, a sonic boom is heard. "The Swat Kats! Now the fun begins." He starts up his ship and takes off.

"Not so fast, Dark Kat" T-Bone growls chasing after Dark kat's ship.

"He's locked. Octopus missiles, Away!" Razor adds. The octopus missiles are right on target, hitting Dark kat's ship. "Bingo!"

Dark kat's ship goes down. As it crashes a mad, but physically fine, Dark kat runs out and into the subway.

"Crud he's heading into the subway!" Razor notes as the Turbokat lands.

The two Swat kats run in after him.

"Foolish Swat kats!" Dark kat chuckles, throwing a punch at Razor.

Razor doges just in time. "Crud!"

T-Bone goes to help his buddy, but is stopped by creeplings.

As the battle continues, a subway train is heard. It is far, but moving fast.

In a split second Dark kat knocks Razor to the other side of the tracks.

Razor gets up, only to be picked up by Dark kat. As he squirms, Dark kat moves toward the tracks. The sound of the subway is growing closer.

"Good bye Swat kat!" Dark kat tosses Razor on the tracks as the subway passes by.

"Razor!" T-Bone yells. To him it seems like the subway had just crushed his friend. He runs to the edge of the platform. By the time the train leaves Dark kat is gone and all that is there is Razor's helmet, in two pieces.

Chapter 2: The denial

As the Turbokat landed into the hangar, T-Bone is silent. _He can't be dead._ He thought to himself. _He just can't. _Slowly T-bone climbs out of the Turbokat, Razor's helmet in his paws.

Beep! Beep! The alarm goes off.

T-Bone runs to go get it. "Yes, Miss Briggs?"

"T-Bone, I heard what happened. I'm sorry, but the enforcers haven't found him. He's gone."

T-Bone is silent for a moment. "No, he can't be. No blood, no scream."

"Yes, but…" Callie doesn't continue. "I know it's hard for you, but T-Bone. Razor's dead."

"I'm sorry Miss Briggs, but until Razor is found, dead or alive, I can't believe that.

Callie sighs "Alright, I'll call you if there is any more updates."

T-Bone hangs up. He walks back and forth wondering what to do next. "Stupid!" He growls out loud. He runs to his jet and starts it back up. "Here I come, Razor"

Chapter 3: The Kidnap

T-Bone returns to the fatal site, only to be confronted by Lieutenant Feral. "T-Bone, what…. Why…." The lieutenant gaze softens. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm here to find Razor." T-Bone replies glad that his mask conceals the grief on his face.

"We've looked at the train, no sign of anything. He's probably ….. gone"

T-Bone shock his head "No, I can't believe that, not until I see it with my own eyes."

Felina sighed pitting the Swat Kat. "I understand. Very well, have a look around. I doubt you'll find anything." She turns to leave. "Oh, T-Bone. Don't get your hopes up."

T-Bone walks out onto the tracks. When he comes to the spot where Razor was, something orange catches his eye. "What the?" He bends down. A tuff of orange fur is caught in a nail. He quickly recognizes it as Razors. "Razor…"

T-Bone climbs up to the other platform. "How did Dark Kat disappear so quickly?" He asks himself. "The answer must be here, somewhere."

Something else catches his eye. He walks over to the bricks where a scratch is seen. "Hmm. That looks like it came from the glovatrix."

He rests his hand on part of the wall. To his surprise, the wall moved and opens a secret hallway.

"Oomph." T-Bone falls, grumbling. "What's this?" He gets up and looks into the hallway. "So that's how Dark Kat escaped.

Chapter 4:

Meanwhile. At the mayor's office.

"Callie? How my speech going?"

"Just fine mayor."

Callie sits at her desk, on the phone with the mayor. She frowns, her ink pen stopped working. She grabs another one and continues writing.

"When will it be done?"

"Probably the end of the day."

"Call me when you're done."

"Will do mayor." Callie hangs up, and continues to write. "Sometimes I wish that the mayor wrote his own speeches." She yawns. "Finally all done." Callie pages the mayor to let him know she's done, and then she packs up her things. As she walks out side she sees her car being towed away. "Just great." She mumbles to herself. She begins to pull out her cell phone. She stops as she hears a laugh.

"Hello, Deputy Mayor." Dark Kat smirks then put his face to hers.

Before Callie can even scream the world turns black.

Chapter 5: The damsel in distress.

When Callie opens her eyes, she finds herself mid-air chained up. She looks down. What she sees is not comforting. "Ohh no." She groans. Below her the ground was at least 15 ft away. Looking around, she recognizes the building she's in. The light house.

"Well, well. Looks like our guest is awake" Dark Kat sais more to himself than anyone. He walks in to the room, eyes Callie.

"Let me go Dark Kat" Callie said, struggling.

"On the contrary, I don't think you want me too." Dark Kat laughs. "You see Miss Briggs. A fall that high can snap your neck." He chuckles "Not a pretty sight."

"What do you want?" Callie inquires.

"The other Swat Kat." Dark Kat answered. "To finish what was started."

"You won't get away with this!" Callie shouts still trying to break free.

"But, I will. You see once the other Swat Kat comes." He chuckles to himself "Well, what fun would it be if I told you." He walks slowly towards her. "You are quite the perfect bait. Just what I need to send the Swat Kat running towards me. "

Callie gasped. Then sighed. Once again she found herself the damsel in distress. She frowned. Oh how she hated her position.

Chapter 6: The doubt

After what seemed like days, a discouraged T-Bone headed home. He did find some clues, all leading to Razor's death. He sighed. _First, his hair. Then the claw marks. Finally the piece of Razor suit._ Although his did find the scratch on the wall that came from the glovatrix. That could easily have happened during the struggle. _Odds are against you buddy. Oh how I wish that you are alive, but even without your body. It looks like I'm going solo. _T-Bone sighed an utter defeat. What was he without Razor? "A pilot without his WSO. A friend, friend-less." He answered his question. _No remember what you each promised each other. _He sighed remembering.

"Hey Chance." Jake called to his buddy under the Turbokat.

"Yes Jake?" Chance answers. He is installing the panels in the cockpit.

"Let's make a promise." Jake stood up now looking Chance in the eye

"I'm listening."

"No matter what, If I die, or if you die. No matter what. The other one should continue. The city is more important." "I promise, do you" Jake inquires his bud.

"Yah, sure I promise." Chance smiles.

Jake smiles back and the two give each other a high-five.

T-Bone smiles at the memory. _I won't break that promise buddy. _He thought.

Then the alarm went off.

"Crud, how much trouble can be caused in one day?" T-Bone growls as he picks up the phone. "Yes Miss Briggs."

"T-Bone, it's Dark Kat!"

"Dark Kat! Where?" T-Bone almost shouts.

"At the Old Megakat Light house."

"I'm on my way!" T-Bone shouts about ready to hang up.

"T-Bone, you won't believe who is here!" Callie shouts before he hangs up

"Who?" T-Bone asks.

Callie goes to speak but instead she screams. Then all is heard is static.

T-Bone runs to the jet. As he starts it he wonders. _Who can it be?_

Chapter7: The truth

T-Bone lands the jet at the light house. He jumps out and bangs on the door. It easily opens. He charges inside to find Callie handcuffed to a pole. He runs to her.

She looks up at him and smiles.

T-Bone uses his glovatrix to unlock the handcuffs and helps Callie up. "Are you alright Miss Briggs?" He asks.

Callie nodes but grimly replies. "Yes, but I fear Razor isn't."

T-Bone stepped back. "Razor's alive?"

Callie nods. "Yes, he came here to try and rescue me, but Dark Kat knocked him out and dragged him that way." She sais pointing at the stairs.

T-Bone nods. "Go and wait outside Miss Briggs. I'm going to get Razor back." Not waiting for a reply T-Bone runs to the stairs and stars climbing."

Chapter 8: The reunion

"Crud, why did Dark crud have to pick the light house with no elevator, and 45 stories?" T-Bone paused to catch his breath, but before he could continue he heard Dark Kat laugh. "I'm coming Razor." T-bone aimed his glovatrix at the ceiling and shot out a grappling hook. It caught on the rail and T-Bone shot up on to the top floor. He swings and land on the other side of the floor from Dark Kat. "Games over Dark Kat!"

Dark Kat laughs. He holds Razor up high. He's unconscious and his glovatrix is nowhere to be seen. "On the contrary, Swat Kat."

T-Bone gasps at his unconscious friend. "Razor!" He shouts.

Razor groaned then opened his eyes. He looks around confused, then eyeing T-Bone he shouts, "T-Bone!" He starts to struggle.

"It's oblivious for you Swat Kat. Good luck landing on your feet." Dark kat laughs as he let go of Razor. Allowing him to fall.

"Razor!" T-Bone shouts. He jumps after his friend.

Dark Kat smirks. "This time, stay dead!" He shouts and disappears in to the distance.

As T-Bone gets closer to his friend, he starts to wonder. _Great Chance. Now both of you are in danger. Now what?_ He grabs Razor and points his glovatrix and shot out a grappling hook. It grabbed on a rail and the two stopped. "I got you." T-Bone said as Razor sighs, holding on to him a little tighter. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine." Razor replied as they slowly inched down to the floor. "Thanks buddy."

T-Bone smiled. "You're welcome Razor. You're welcome."

Epilogue:

Razor stood by his locker, putting a new helmet in with T-Bone beside him. "What's wrong buddy?"

T-Bone sighed "What makes you say there is something wrong?"

Razor smiled. "Aaww come on T-Bone. I've know you long enough to know when something troubles you."

T-Bone smiled. "Just, thinking about Dark Kat."

Razor sighed. "He escaped, but we'll get him though."

"If he ever shows his face again, I'm going to kick his tail."

"No, T-Bone we will." Razor smiled at his partner who in return smiled back.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

T-Bone and Razor High fived each other. As their mission continues.

**The End**


End file.
